Problem: Ashley was assigned pages 44 through 66 for homework tonight. If Ashley read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 44 through 66, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 23. We see that Ashley read 23 pages. Notice that she read 23 and not 22 pages.